


sonic life on earth from the begining and the futhure

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: SPOILER WARNING SEE THE MOVIE FIRST !!!!sonic came to earth in to darnkness from a happy day a terrible event his caretaker might be death. Sonic dreams of it againAlso after a strange meteor shower he gets a  vision/dream.Then a 2 tailed fox shows upEggman returns also somepeople apear from his past and are back to hunt him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. prolouge

Sonic had fallen asleep in his new bed he was dreaming about a bad memory.

The ring was gone. He was breating heavy panick,fear it was al flowing in at once he was alone. The 5 year old hegehog didt knew what to do. Longclaw taught him everything now she might be dead because of him. All he wanted to give her a flower not to attrack those hunters.  
Leaves rusteled nearby the hegehog ran and ran til he fell in to a cave falling into unconsiones.  
He woke up later at dawn in a roomy cave he would make a home out of it from now

2 days later   
Longclaw didt show up like he hopped he was hungry and thirsty he waited in the cave for her but now was leaving the cave to search for food and water.

He survived for a year alone from berrys and trash from the houses of this green hill town he had to accept longclaw is death. Those knuckle allians killed her because him.

He had to change shoes he stole them from a place what is called a store  
He could survive like this

And you know what happens

After the movie timeline   
Sonic still was dreaming   
His dream changed from time again. He left the house for a run.  
When he returned it was silenced in the house too quet he went in only to meet tom and maddie murdered whith spears and arrows frozen in place he just stared his powers burning then he turned only to meet the knuckle alians jumping on him weapons out.

He screamed as he woke up. Alerting tom and maddie with it. Sonic didt have a dream like that in years. He looked up to tom and maddie walking in to his new attic room. What happened i heard you scream. I just had a nightmare it nothing sonic ansered. He knew they didt believe him they asked him to tell about it.  
He did told the part of longclaw and not the rest he didt want to his powers cost him so much he didt want in to cost them too.  
He thought they would leave after that. They shared a look and then sonic was lifted from the bed. Hey wat are you doing ?? He asked tom who lifted him. You stay with us for the night tomorow there is a special meteor shower the best view is on the farr hils and where going to it so you gonna rest with us so if you have an other one said tom while sonic was caried downstairs to their room.

Later   
He laid in there bed and for a long time. With longclaw he was always savely tucked away under he wings now it felt just the same. He dozed off without noticing purring into the bed.  
Tom and madie woke up from their dozing to purring coming from the hedgehog in bed. They later fell asleep with the hegehog between them.  
Later somehere else on a difrent planet

The emeralds will spread on the planet also do the shattered master emerald peaces. The hegehog is there too we can finish all our misions at once we can repear the master emerald chaos will be pleased knuckles you take the lead. Yes father the youngster ansered. Knuckels was about to pack when his father spoke again go to the mushroom planet first i foresaw there is a clue to the target is there and then go to earth. Also take the prisoner with you we can use her for bargain and we cant get risk an other escape good luck son. I will make you proud father. The youngster left to get the troops and everything he needs and the prisoner. The tribe will regain honour after so many fails. After geting everything he needs he trew a ring a portal opened and he and the troops and the prisoner in tow went trough it.

Somere else but on earth   
A fox was in the forest looking at his energy reader he found out who he was searching was accepted in this world. He would find him easy in this place only he has to hide his second tail so people wont freak. The emeralds will be here soon chaos will come he only hoped he was not too late.

On the mushroom planet  
Robotnik was traped for a few days on this planet was he losing his mind noo of course not he make stone stone so that he could scold someone but him self for letting his guard down with his battle with that hegehog. It was dark and he was lighting a fire whith a pile of muschrooms to cook mudhroom he had gained weight with this dieet of only muschrooms. After the same diner he had many times.  
He walked from his dining spot to his new place to search for parts of his ship wich was litterly shattered. He found maney parts and the quil he used as an energy source. He walked for a little bit to find a part of his ship one of the engines it was broke in tree peaces will time to build.  
He was busy when he heard a sound a portal was apearing out it a army apeared red furr had these creatures and primetif weapons also they had a prisoner it wore a sack over its head. It was a huge bird.  
Who are you ? The leader of the masked creatures. Im dockter robotnic from earth i want go back home so that i can take revenge on the wasowskis and that dammed hegehog . He heard a gasp from the prisoner an murmers among the group in front of him. What hedgehog ? The leader asked. An blue one its from your world i think eggman awnsered it has powers i never have seen it caused a power out and my ship to shatter in thousend peases im still searching for the most of it. Going over in shouting as he spoke robotnic ranted for a while. Than his arm was grabbed by the leader if you have proof we give you a way home but you have to take us with you my tribe had a mision. The mission came from a prophethcy from our god chaos. Robotnic frowned fine he took out the quil. It is our targed the leader spoke he was on earth?. He still is robotnic awnsered so we have a deal ?? The leader nodded and handed him a ring think where you want to go but he spoke upp in a tone wich hold firmnes we have to know this place first give us a place to learn and we can have its life what do you want from it?. I want his quils the have power what can change earth for the better. And i will take you to a hidden lab of mine there i will learn you of mine world i can prepare too and we can make a plan.  
How does this work? Think of where you want to go than trow it. The man did. As he and the army went rough he shouted now lets get started and eat something else than mushrooms and cofee!!!!


	2. chapter 1

Sonic woke up in the bed of maddie and tom. Tom was still in bed but maddie was gone poberly making breakfast. He left tom sleaping in bed when he went down stairs he saw it had rained a bit while he slept.  
Ozzy went to him tail wagging. Sonic avoided her. She wouldt stop licking him. Maddie was on the phone. She was talking to her sister. You are coming over for the meteor shower? Yeah you can stay here but we are planning to wach it on the hill side wich is overlooking the town where planing to eat up there too but remember our little blue friend. He staying with us and he is coming so jojo wil have no risk to get bored yeah i will tell him to behave she met sonic eye with a wink. Sonic was suprised madie,s sister was so chill with him.  
Sonic was waiting for pancakes. Tom came downstairs and heard that maddies sister was coming to and they would meet at the speedtrap. Tom sighed great is jojo there too? Yeah hun pancakes ready. They ate and tom asked sonic to come for a walk with ozzy. Sonic held ozzy leash she was pulling a bit. They reached a spot ozzy did most of her busnis. Out of nowhere a car drove buy sonic got soaked with mud. Aww come on. At least it ist ozzy. Tom joked come on you can take a shower instears. So he did maddie insist to help him her mistake as soon he was done he shook himself off out of instinct and his furr stood everywhere he was just a big floof. Maddie was wet sorry to his suprise she was lauging a bit cuz how sonic looked. After sonic shook again he looked normal again. Wanna help us get the stuff for tonight? She asked.

At robotniks lab   
They made him dissapear!!!his files in the media where gone. But he will get his revenge. But first to find them.  
He told the tribe people he released some drones to search for the in the village and another to studie the meteor shower wich was coming.  
He found them as soon at noon. They were packing thing. And then the hegehog hoped in to the car and the let the dog in the back. They left for the vilage for shoping after that they left for the speed trap to meet a women and a girl the left for the hill side.   
Beap beap a sensor of one of his drone went of the leader of the tribe people came in. On screen the saw a fox looking in to the town looking on a divise of sort. A fox from your world he asked the leader. Yes he is our escape but dont juge a book buy a cover he has two tails and can fly with them i went to soft onto him wich lead to his escape.

With sonic he felt weird. Like something was coming calling to him it made his power burn inside he helt it in.  
As soon they arived at the perfict viewing spot they said everything up the grown ups did he and jojo played uno. He enjod the day playing games with her. At one point he went dozing and he felt the tug again. He opened his eyes not noticing his eyes where glowing he binked and few times and the glow was gone tom was cooking on a babeque it smelled good so went there.

At robotnics lab (im so temted to call him eggman but not yet ) the prisoner was bought in robotnic wanted to ask to make her comply with us more. He unrealed her face. The bird was an owl she was rougend up and a scars on her fac from an battle she blinked at him and stared with hate. Look at what he calls a screen the leader chanted at her she make an angry sound. But she did only to widen to the sight of the verry healty hegehog who seamed to be accepted into a family they were eating the hegehog who was so small that day had grow. We make him suffer more if you dont listen to us the owl bowed a bit noding.

Time for the meteor shower  
Hey the town went dark. Sonic shouted. Tom then said no they put the lights out so everyone can see it just enjoy.  
Later it started many flashes in the sky some had colours like green en seems to be closer than the others.  
Sonic felt the tug again but was distracted buy the light.

On diffrent place emeralds rain and peaces of an bigger one

At robotik lab   
Mmm so those stones could pleace your god? Yes we need them. The leader awnsered wait a few days robotnik says we make a video and ask him do your hard work but at the same time you hunt him to death as long i can have his quils all of them

Later tome drove back sonic was dozing in the back kicking his leg he hoped for sonic there will be no nightmares for him tonight. He knew sonic didt told him everything yet he didt pressed it.  
He learned a few thing of this hegehog it was just like a list   
1 he has powers   
2 was fast   
3 was isolated for years since age of 5  
4 sonic couldent swim.  
5 was raised buy an owl  
Sonic did told him his parent abdoned him on the ege of the hegehog island chrismas island longclaw found him there and took him in. Becouse the supject was a bit hurtfull sonic inmaged for him self he was born on the south island instead and what happened there was terrible but it haunts tom what treat could come from a 5 year old.  
As he arived home he took sonic to his room and gave maddie sister and jojo a spare one.  
Tomorow would be a new day no time to dwell on that


	3. chapter 2

Sonic woke up to maddie sister. She told him she had to leave because her friend got an accident and she is going to take care of the kids. So sonic ate his breakfast and said goodbye to jojo. Tom went to work and sonic went to him later in the afternoon.  
Sonic was sleeping in the back. Sonic starting to have a strange dreams 7 stones shining brightly he was floating in the dark then he saw a city where a gigantic cruature atacked it was completly made put of water and everything was flooded people screams everywhere. He saw several shards of a strang stone in front of him he went to pick one up but was attackt by the creature and the knuckle alians. There was something shining behind him but he woke up from buzzing of toms comicator wade was calling in.

There is a bear on the ege of the baseball field it chased a kid up a tree can you take care of it your wife has a trang gun richt wade asked tom yes we will do.  
With that he drove of.  
The got the tran gun and tome drove to a safe place to use it at the bear it was now trying to get up the tree but it was too big to do so.  
Tom told sonic to hold distance after he called animal control. Tom took the aim and took the shot.   
With the bear down sonic and tom tried to get the kid to come down wich didt want to so sonic starting to climb up to help.  
Hey kid grap my hand than i help you down okay?. The kid grabbed his hand sonic heard beeping. He wanted to ask what it was only the branch under his feet gave making them both fall down.  
Sonic landed on his back and got the branch on his head knocking him out. To toms suprise a fox fell down too. A fox just like sonic. He dropped the trang gun wich fired a dart in the kids neck. Oops not again. Tom said.  
Tom took them both home. Maddie put an ice pack on sonic head to ease the pain sonic woke up but was dazed. Now they took care of the fox who was okay only the anoying beeping machine was constanly beeping. Sonic was suprised to see someone from his world again. It been ten years. Sonic wached the kid from a distance to not to scare him.

The kid woke up to tom.  
Who are you the fox asked tom.  
Umm im tom wasoski. I saved you from the bear with a friend of mine.  
The fox turned his baby blue eyes to meet green. Sonic blinked the kid was staring at him for a bit. Wait where is my energy reader the kid shouted. In the kichen sonic awnsered under a few pillows it beeping constantly. Huh ? The kid suddenly jumped over the couch snd ran to the kichen. Sonic followed seeing him holding up the machine i was right your energy is geting stronger. Wait wat?? He asked the kid how do you know me ? I met someone who knows you. Does longclaw rings a bell. Sonic eyes widend. She is alive? in a blink of an eye he stood a few iches in front of the foxes face. Yes the fox awnsered but she is a prisoner to the tribe. The tribe? The egniga tribe they believe in a god nsmed chaos. There are stones who are called the chaos emeralds one day years before you where born the leader of that time wanted to become a god. The master emerald shattered because his sick diseres wich was soaked with his blood . The master emerald shatered and was sen into space with the emeralds. When they found out you where born they went after you becsuse of a prophetsy . Only they where all wrong i was a prisonor too. And was allowed to study them. But im not sure.  
The fox went on.  
I better start from my start. I was taken by the tribe i was kept as a prisoner but i had knolege so they put me too good use at night i was always in my cell there i met longclaw she told me they took her to get to your location but she never told. One day i found one ring it was a moth ago. She couldt come they made her cell walls corupted if you tuch it its hurt i found out they used a peace of the master emerald wich was disrupted buy the blood of the evil leader. So she told me where you was and i escaped. They will come here not only for your life but also for the stones.

At robutniks lab.  
Robutnik walked past the cell of the prisoner. But was suprised to see the bird laying death he entered the room not closing the door behind him. He bent down to feel a pulse in the neck only to be punned down with talons on his neck. Leave him alone she lifted him an trow him trough the hall after that he was trown trough a window into the garbage. And the olw was flying of in the distance that was the last thing what he saw before sinking into uncounsens.

Longclaw flew she had to find him warn him to not to find the stones to stay hidden she needed to find him tell him that she loves him that she was sorry for what she did.

With robutnik   
Hey man wake up. Robutnik woke up to verry angry tribe people. Shouting at him for the escape of the bird. Ooh i have an idea making the tribe fall still we know where he is make him happy with that owl than i will send ou a bot and let it kill her before his eyes. Let him relive that day only with no escape we capture the wasodkis we use then for bargain you have him pinned on a board in no time


	4. chapter 3

Sonic didt know what to think. Those stones and he are conected longclaw was alive.  
What happened he ask the fox. How do you got into there cluches.

The fox started his story how he was given away because something he didnt tell. They wanted someone with knolege of the mordern technoligy i helped them till i learnd how they realy are. Longclaw told me to escape find you and to warn you. They only kept her alive because they thought you would give up easely yo save her.

Few days later  
The fox stayed wiyh them he had nowhere to go now he came here with one ring he had nothing.  
So sonic thought it might be fun to play baseball. He noticed a few time his tail was twiching weird. So when they were at the baseball field he dropped the question. Why does your tail twich? Umm the fox looked around umm i show you if youbpromise not to freak out. I wont miles. The fox pulled a robe lose. He hat two tails. Whoa you have two tails. The kid looked down that wy i was given away by my parents im a freak. Hold it there kid sonic spoke up. In a way im also a freak right? But you dont have to be embaresed by it. You should proud of it. Come on tails lets play some baseball. Tails?? The kid spoke with a wide eyes. Its a nickname i call tom donut lord and maddie pretzal lady. Come on il trow the bal.

Longcal flew for days she made it far from the base she had snached a map from a human hand in a forest now she was heading to green hills to find sonic.

Tom rode by the baseball field seeing sonic have fun with the fox. He talked to them for a bit. There he learned the fox had actuly two tails. After that wade called in to tell him crazy carl called in about a meteor strike on a field he owned near a cliff side if he coould check it out. He left the kids and told the maddie would have diner ready at six.  
So he went on to the roud to crazy carls field. It was farr in the hills it was a camping place for kids in the summer and carl wanted to make a cabinet for halloween for the kids only now there was a hole in the middele of the field.  
He and carl looked around the field for peaces of the meteor. Nothing so tom checked out the hole.  
What he found was a shiny stone emerald green. This was one of the stones the fox told about.

Robotiks lab  
Ooh wasowski that will be mine now lets see if you can puch this.

Tom and carl were starteled by a huge robot. He gave the stone to carl telling to give it to maddie. So they splitted.  
Tom ran to his car only to be destroyed.   
So he ran into the forest. Running for his live he had to idea to lead the bot over the cliff it was big and bulky.  
Only to be smashed by an other bot over the cliff side


End file.
